parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Aallias Salmon's Imformation
Hi, I'm Allias Salmon and this is my channel. I like Ice Age, Tarzan, My Little Pony and any animated films or shows. I make cast video with Movie Maker on my dad's Laptop. Movies/TV Shows I Use So Far : A in Alphabetical Order: Aladdin Aladdin and The Return of Jafar Aladdin and The King of Thieves All Dogs Go To Heaven All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 All Dogs Go To Heaven 3 Disney's Allias Allias 2 : Monkey Do Allias 3 : Mammoth Quest Almost Naked Animals Annoying Orange An American Tail An American Tail 2 An American Tail 3 The Aristocats B in Alphabetical Order: Badults Bailey and Megan Bailey and Megan - Plant Problem Bailey and Megan 2 : Return of Beatriz Bailey and Megan 3 Balto Balto 2: Wolf Quest Balto 3: Wings of Change Bambi Bambi 2 Brother Bear Brother Bear 2 C in Alphabetical Order: Cats Don't Dance Chicken Run The Cleveland Show The Croods D in Alphabetical Order: * Digimon Data Squad * Dinosaur (2000 film) * Dinosaurs (TV series) * Dino Time (2012 movie) E in Alphabetical Order: The Emperor's New Groove The Emperor's New Groove : Kronk's New Groove The Emperor's New School (TV Show) An Extremely Goofy Movie F in Alphabetical Order: Family Guy Felidae (1994 film) The Fox and the Hound The Fox and the Hound 2 FurTV Futurama G in Alphabetical Order: A Goofy Movie The Great Mouse Detective H in Alphabetical Order: Hercules (1997 film) The Hoobs Horton Hears a Who (2008 film) How to Train Your Dragon How to Train Your Dragon 2 I in Alphabetical Order: Ice Age Ice Age The Meltdown Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Ice Age: Continental Drift Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas Ice Age Giants Ice Age Mammals of North America Ice Age Mammals of North America : The Meltdown Ice Age Mammals of North America : Continental Drift Invisible Network of Kids J in Alphabetical Order: The Jungle Book The Jungle Book 2 K in Alphabetical Order: Kung Fu Panda Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda Holiday Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five Khumba L in Alphabetical Order: The Land Before Time The Land Before Time 2 The Land Before Time 3 The Land Before Time 4 The Land Before Time 5 The Legend of Tarzan (TV Show) LEGO : Legends of Chima The Lion King The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata M in Alphabetical Order: Madagascar Madagascar Escape 2 Africa Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper Marvel vs Capcom 3 : Fate of Two Worlds Merry Madagascar Monsters Inc Monsters University Monsters We Met Mr. Peabody & Sherman Mulan Mulan 2 My Little Pony : Friendship is Magic My Little Pony : Equestria Girls My Little Pony Equestria Girls : Rainbow Rocks My Little Pony Equestria Girls : Friendship Games N in Alphabetical Order Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) The Nut Job O in Alphabetical Order Oggy and the Cockroaches Oliver and Company Open Season Open Season 2 Open Season 3 Over the Hedge P in Alphabetical Order: The Penguins of Madagascar (TV Show) Penguins of Madagascar Pocahontas Pocahontas 2: Journey To A New World Pound Puppies (1986's TV Show) Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw Prehistoric Park The Princess and the Frog R in Alphabetical Order: The Rescuers The Rescuers Down Under S in Alphabetical Order: Scaredy Squirrel Scooby Doo and the Monster of Mexico Scooby Doo on Monster Island Shark Tale Shrek Shrek 2 Shrek the Third Shrek the Halls Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger The Simpsons The Simpsons Movie Sonic for Hire SuperMarioLogan T in Alphabetical Order: Tarzan (1999's Film) Tarzan and Jane Tarzan II Teletubbies Titans of the Ice Age Total Drama Island Total Drama Action Total Drama Revenge of the Island Total Drama All Stars Total Drama Pahkitew Island Toy Story Toy Story 2 Toy Story 3 Tweenies W in Alphabetical Order: Walking with Dinosaurs Walking with Dinosaurs : The Movie Walking with Beasts Wallace and Gromit Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Watership Down (TV series) We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story The Wild (2006 film) Wild New World Wreck-It Ralph Z in Alphabetical Order: #Zambezia Posters: ''Currently Working: *Alliasladdin Poster'' *''Louiszan Poster'' *''Allias (Khumba) Poster'' *''Bambizan Poster'' Category:Aallias Salmon Category:Channels